Top 10 Secrets Apollo Justice Edition
by forensicsXjustice
Summary: Everyone has secrets that they keep somewhere,right?Well, now the characters of Apollo Justice confess their secrets to their trusted possessions. This is my first fanfic so please give constructive critisism. This chapter:Apollo writes in his Journal!
1. 10 Secrets She Writes in her Notebook

_Top 10 Secrets Chapter 1:_

_Top 10 Secrets She Writes in her Notebook_

May 2026

Dear Notebook,

I know I really should be calling you a diary, since I'm writing secrets in you, but a diary sounds so...girly-you know? Anyways, today I've noticed that I have a lot of secrets, but some are more personal than others. I guess its time to list the top ten most important secrets that must be kept secretive. Here it goes...

10. I've started writing in you (notebook) again, but Lana doesn't know that...so shhhh... I don't want to ruin her hard work of trying to break my habit...of writing random stuff in a notebook. That habit concerned her the most, although frankly I don't get what was so bad about it. I mean...isn't taking notes what scientific investigators do?

-Flashback-

_"Ema, I'm going to confiscate your notebook if I see you write in it again. Are we clear?" Lana Skye, age 28, said sternly._

_"Yes ma'am!"_

_"Good. I'll be in my room if you need me and remember, I'll be watching you."_

_Ema made sure that Lana was never around when she wrote in her notebook. She knew scientific investigators wrote observations down...no matter how stupid the things were. And apparently, Lana always turned her back for a __**LONG **__period of time._

9. My golden snackoo project keeps failing...I don't tell anyone though. I will keep trying until I get it perfect. I even made a vow...

_Ema sat at her desk, at the L.A.P.D., as bored as ever. She had planned to start her new experiment, the golden snackoo, soon but she felt the urge to do something else. A vow. Yes that was it...a vow. She held up her hand and sat up straight as she said..._

_"I promise, to experiment with an original snackoo, to change the preservatives of that snackoo to make it a golden color and make the preservatives 100% safe. I WILL keep trying until I get the procedure correct and I will never give up."_

_As Ema stated the last line, Judy, her best friend and famed defense attorney, walked in to hear her long time friend, say the oddest greeting in the history of odd greetings. She soon found out about her friend's interesting plans._

8. I have a bad case of stage fright. Even if I have a great voice that everyone keeps commenting about. Like this one time...

_It was the precinct's annual talent show and everyone, I mean EVERYONE, was invited. People like Judy, Apollo, Trucy, Mr. Wright and members of the police force and prosecutor's building. Everyone. People were chosen each year by the audience to do an act. Even if utterly retarded._

_Well, this particular year, Ema was chosen by a majority (and by a majority I mean ALL) of the people attending. Ema didn't know what act to do, so Judy picked for her. Singing. Something Ema was told she was good at._

_As Ema walked up onto the stage, she noticed the huge crowd of people, staring silently at her; watching her every move. Ema started to feel woozy and froze on the spot. She started to sweat bullets and she shivered from head to toe. She felt her stomach tie into several knots and her skin went pale. She covered her mouth trying to stop herself from vomiting. She quickly ran off the cheap, wooden stage, straight to the women's restroom._

7. This isn't much of a secret but....I HATE MYSELF FOR NOT PASSING THE STUPID PROFICIANCY TEST! I don't even have a flashback for it...

6. I seriously don't like my job at the police force...I'm not gonna tell my sis though...she loved that job...well until she got moved the prosecutor's office. I don't really have one flashback for this secret...I have a million...I don't feel like wasting space...

5. I'm gonna host a surprise birthday party for Mr. Wright. Anyone know when is birthday is...? Um...Anyone know how old he's turning...? Wow...I'm hopeless... Well I've never really been good with planning surprise parties...

_Ema was barking out commands. Today was the day, of her sister's surprise party. Ema planned it all herself, too. She was proud of accomplishing such an amazing feat. _

_As Ema got into her car, her phone rang. It was Lana. Ema picked it up to make sure her sister wouldn't suspect anything._

_"Hey, Ema."_

_"Hey, Sis."_

_"Are you busy today?"_

_"Yeah, I'm planning your surprise party!"_

_"..."_

_"Opps..."_

4. I use my forensic materials to investigate crime scenes before the forensics team arrives. I know I'm really not suppose to but...I just can't help it. I mean the forensics team on the force is hopeless. They don't even know the difference between fingerprints and toe prints. Once...

_Ema walked down to the forensics department of the LAPD. She hated being down here ever since failing the proficiency test. It made her feel like some kind of failure. All the money and hard work of her sister, Lana, was a waste and sometimes Ema thought that the world would be so much better without her._

_As she approached her destination, she knocked on the door. There was no answer. She placed her ear on the door, trying to detect and sound. Nothing. No sound. Nothing. She told herself she had better things to do and barged into the room leaving no one in her way._

_"Excuse me, have you ever heard of knocking?" An unknown voice said._

_"I've knocked several times, but I'm guessing you neglected the obvious sound waves around you."_

_"And who are you?"_

_"Ema Skye, member of the police force and current head detective."_

_"You think you are so smart, Miss Skye?"_

_"Yes, yes I do."_

_"Then why aren't you working here in the forensics department?"_

_"Because, I failed your stupid proficiency exam..." she muttered._

_"Ha, even I could hear that."_

_"Well tell me this...What's the difference between fingerprints and toe prints?"_

_"..."_

_"I thought so!"_

3. Threatening people with harmless chemicals is fun. Especially when using the long ones. I remember this one time...

_"Or I might have to spill something on that pretty face of yours." Ema said to the young boy who clamed to be a defense attorney. Namely, Apollo Justice._

_"Want a dose of experimental-hydroxycelunodosetrase?"_

2. I've never kissed a guy before...but that's kinda personal...only three people (things) know this secret. Myself, Judy and you (notebook). I feel kinda bad talking about this since I seem to end self-pitying myself and self-pity never works so...NO FLASHBACK!

1. And finally...we get to number 1. My deepest secret of them all. I don't even know if I should be writing this, but since I have nothing better to do here it goes...: I don't know which guy I have a crush on more...Klavier Gavin or Apollo Justice...I know it sounds kinda stupid but seriously, I'm really confused.

I mean Klavier Gavin, a.k.a. the arrogant glimmerous fop, is usually obnoxious and well, foppish at work. But sometimes he can really be sweet, like a whole knew person you've never met before.

And although Apollo is young and kinda jumpy, he's always so kind and sensitive. I seriously don't get why he doesn't have a girlfriend yet. When I ask him he says, "I'm waiting for the right person." That's kind of cheesy but, I guess that's what I'm waiting for, too. Right?

Anyways, those are my top ten secrets. Thanks for listening-err wait...bearing my entries. Yeah that's right...I think...Oh well you get what I mean.

Yours Truly,

Ema Skye


	2. 10 Secrets He Writes in his Journal

_Top Ten Secrets Chapter 2:_

_Top Ten Secrets He Writes in His Journal_

May 2026

Dear Journal,

I don't know why, but today I have the urge to write personal things in you. I don't know if this is a really good place to write secrets in either. But there's one thing I'm positive of. My secrets are retarded. Well, to me at least. So bear with me.

10. The first time I met Ema, she threatened me with some kind of chemical. I had no idea what it was, but somehow it scared the living soul out of me. So when I got home...

_"Trucy, get outta my room...please!" Apollo yelled._

_"What are you gonna do in there, Polly? I have the right to know!"_

_"I'm going to bed! Okay?!"_

_"At...6 p.m.?" The young magician said with a not convinced face on her._

_"I'm tired, and the trial __**is**__ tomorrow, you know."_

_"Yeah, sure, Polly."_

_And finally, Trucy left. Apollo sighed deeply and walked to his laptop that he had bought while attending Ivy U. _

_When it finally turned on, he immediately opened up the internet and went to the search engine most trusted. Google._

_There was one tiny flaw in the plan though. He didn't remember how to pronunciate the chemical, let alone spell it. _

_So he left the computer on stand by and opened the door to his room to find a teenage girl whose hand was cupped to the door trying to eavesdrop._

9. I can play the piano, drums, violin, viola, cello, flute, and both types of guitar-perfectly. I plan not to tell anyone especially Klavier because this is what I think would happen if I tell him...

_"Herr Forehead we need you to play second guitar in our band."_

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"Nope. Not gonna happen."_

_"Bitte, Herr Forehead."_

_"No."_

_And so Apollo slammed the door, hitting the German rock star on the nose. Suddenly, Apollo's cellular started to ring. He picked it up._

_"How about now, Herr Forehead?"_

_"It's only been a few seconds and I'm not going to give in."_

(I'm sure you get the point. This can go on for a while...)

8. Being adopted and all, I decided to become a lawyer to try to find my real parents. The TV broadcastings can go as far as internationally, so no matter where my mother and father are they would be able to listen and be proud of what I've become. And it worked...

_"Apollo, there's something I would like to tell you," Lamiroir said softly._

_"What is it?"_

_"You may not believe this but..." she paused, "you two are half siblings and... I know this because I am Thalassa Gramarye, your real mother."_

_"WHAT?! But why did you leave me in an orphanage?"_

_"After I, miraculously died during a rehearsal, your father was already dead. So your grand father left you at the orphanage that he trusted."_

_"But why didn't anyone tell me about Trucy? I could've taken care of her."_

_"I'm sorry, Apollo. I knew little about what happened to Trucy."_

_Apollo's tears flooded his eyes, but he quickly wiped them off. After all, an amazing attorney had once said, "The only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over." Apollo believed in that statement. Every last bit of it. _

_"Mother?"_

_"Y- Yes?" Thalassa stammered. _

_"Who will tell Trucy?"_

_"I...I will."_

7. I told Mr. Wright that I've never seen the hidden power of my bracelet, but that was a lie itself. I've seen it a couple times during my child hood. Like this one time...

_"What did you want to tell me, Jenny?" Apollo said calmly._

_"O- Oh it's nothing now that I think about it..."_

_"Seriously Jenny...please tell me."_

_"Um...it's okay, Apollo, you wouldn't care anyways."_

_Apollo's eyes went into a bizarre state. He didn't know what was wrong, so he shook his head. Although his eyes were fine, he still wondered what happened._

_"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"_

_"Um...yeah." The girl replied._

6. I cry during sad romance movies. I don't mean it though. It just happens. Shhh...That's one of my really personal secrets. Only a few people know. Well only Judy because...

_Apollo was watching "Somewhere in Time." It was a really old movie, but it had an amazing story line. The only problem with it was that it was one of those really sad romance movies._

_There came another sad part. Apollo started to tear up. He sniffled and pulled out another tissue from the box. The third tissue box of the movie. _

_As he blew nose, Judy walked into the Wright Talent Agency (that was once a famous law office)._

_"Are you crying, Apollo?"_

_"U- Um no...Something got into my eye."_

_"Oh yeah sure," she said sarcastically._

_Judy noticed that the television was on and tried to sneak a peek. But Apollo's reflexes were fast and he turned the entire system off. She then, saw a cover labeled "Somewhere in Time". _

_"Ah hah so that's what you were watching." _

_"I um...yeah." Apollo replied sorrowfully._

_"It's nothing to be ashamed of Apollo; it is a really sad movie." _

5. Okay, half way done. Do you think this is an utter waste of space? I hope not because I'm going to continue. I've been known to be really gullible...

_Apollo's cell phone rang and he had no other choice but to pick it up._

_"Apollo!" It was Mr. Wright._

_"What's wrong?!"_

_"There's an emergency at the office! Hurry!"_

_"Okay! I'll be right there!"_

_And so Apollo ran all the way over to what he thought was the Wright & co. Law Offices._

_After a few minutes, Trucy took me to the hospital nearby._

_"What happened to, "There's an emergency at the office! Hurry!"_

_"Is this not an emergency? I am in the hospital ya know."_

_"Boy am I gullible." Apollo thought to himself._

4. Sometimes I think to myself, "How am I related to Trucy?!" Once...

_"Now I'll perform my next grand illusion!" _

_Pearl Fey clapped. She was visiting from Kurain Village to send regards from Maya Fey to Mr. Wright._

_"I'm going to make Polly's journal disappear!" _

_"Go ahead...Wait...WHAT?!"_

_"Too late, Mr. Polly." _

_"Yeah, Polly."_

_"How am I related to this girl?" Apollo asked himself._

3. I've never gotten a detention, suspension or expulsion in my entire life. So during middle school I was bullied a lot. I've learned to stand up for myself though. Just writing this reminds me of bad memories, so there's no flash back for this.

2. I've never had a girlfriend in my life. It's kind of embarrassing. When Ema asked me once I told her that I was just waiting for the right one. And I guess that's really true. I mean I don't need large emotional scars on me.

1. I think I'm in love with Ema. Ema Skye. I'm pretty sure that she doesn't feel the same about me. I mean she probably wants someone older than her first of all and I can't give her everything she wants. All I can give her is someone whose shoulders she cries on. Oh...well. That was my deepest, darkest secret so I entrust that you will keep it a secret.

Yours truly,

Apollo Justice


End file.
